Coming Home
by Theif King Akefia Bakura
Summary: Set in Zero-G. She knew he would come back...she just didn't know when. Its been 3 years...He's finally home.


**Hey guys! this is actually a Role Play I did with my friend an i would like to thank her for the roles she played and for doing this with me! The Song is called Night After Night and is actually sung by Madoka's english voice actor!**

* * *

It was late at night in BeyPark and the B-Pit was just getting ready to close. A young woman in her 20s could be seen at the front  
doors with the key in the lock shutting it down for the night. She had short maroon hair which ends just below her shoulders with a  
pink headband and bright blue eyes. She wears a burnt yellow jacket that stops before her wrist, on which she has pink braclets.  
She wears a cream whits shirt and a black skirt with brown leather boots.

Another girl had been standing with her waiting for her to lock up. She stood with a kind smile on her face and was around the same  
age, if not a little older with cool blue hair and a bluish-purple set of eyes. She is sporting a dark blue suit consisting of a white shirt  
with yellow buttons running down the front and a dark blue jacket with white sleeve hems along with a dark blue skirt and black high heels.

The blue haired girl was the first to speak."Ya know Madoka...You look like you could use a night out, away from here.."  
She had a frown set upon her face and a hand on the other girls shoulder.

The girl known as Madoka, sighed and put her keys in her pocket.

"Hikaru, I Promise, I'm fine. Besides, I got a performance at the pub tonight. You going?" Madoka has a hopeful look on her face as she looked to her blue-haired companion.

Hikaru gave her a reasuring smile. "You bet I'll be there!"

Madoka laughed."Bring Kyoya too. The more friends, the more comfortable I'll feel.."

Kyoya Tategami was a very close friend of Madoka's and lover to that of Hikaru. Kyoya is a tall with tanned skin and a muscular figure. He has dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has sharp blue lion-like eyes and a long scar shaped like a cross going across them. He also seems to have teeth like a lion.

Hikaru nodded and turned to leave."Mhmm. Watch it Mado. Or Tsubasa might drool" She joked."See ya tonight!"

Madoka laughed in response and waves her off, then sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Good grief..."

It had been 3 years since he left. And she never knew why. He never told her anything. Never told anyone where he was going. And some people still have hope that he will come back. Including Madoka.

Night came along sooner then Madoka expected, The Pub is full of Madoka's friends all having a good time. Few were at the mini-bar and other people could be seen sitting at tables in front of the stage which held a Microphone and Intsuments.

A voice rang out over the crowd causing silence to enter the room. A man could be seen on the stage in front of the microphone, being the one the just spoke. He has long, wavy blond hair that ends just past his shoulders and some hanging in his face obscuring one of his deep blue wears a pink jacket with yelllow designs over a white dress shirt with a blue ribbon around the collar. Below the waste he wears dark blue pants that tuck into his white boots with a pink fold that matches his jacket.

He smiled, seeing that the crowd was not silent and all eyes were on him. "Hello, My fellow locals! Many of you know me as Teru Saotome, the owner of this fine establishment." There was a pause as he gave a bow.  
"Tonight's performance is a very special one. It's got a mix of blues, but it's so hopeful and uplifting and the same exact time. You know her as the local mechanic, and the owner of the famous B-Pit! I want you all to stand up and give it a hand for Miss, Madoka Amano!"

At that moment, A man who looked to be in his late 20s walked through the door and seemed to be out of breath. He was an average height and has spiky dark red hair which was mostly held up with a blue headband sporting a pegasus design going around his forehead. He had golden-brown eyes, He wears a black shirt under a short blue jacket with long, rolled-up sleeves, white-and-gold lines, with brown fingerless gloves, dark-blue pants, and wears black boots under red socks. He also has a long white scarf that has shredded ends.

Teru stepped aside to hand the mic over to Madoka, who walked up on stage. There was a smile on the mans face as he realized he wasent late and started to clap with everyone else and stood in the darkest part of the pub where she couldnt see him.

Madoka was now on stage, wereing a similar outfit as before except with a blue and black color scheme. She sat on the stool and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey guys! I would like to thank you all for having me tonight!" Madoka spoke into the mic. "

"Pleasure's all ours!" Teru called out.

Madoka laughed."Alright. This one's called Night After Night. It's pretty self explanatory, so I'ma just go ahead and start. Grab your loved one and hold them close. Take the advantage while they're here. Trust me when I tell ya!" She wiped away a small tear from her eye.

The red-haired man in the back of the pub's expression changed to a frown when he hears this but continues to observe.

Madoka cued the band and they started to play as a soft, melowed tune rang through the room. She began to sing after the cue note.

_"Night after night, Looong for the mornin'. "_

_"Night after night, I wait for you~. "_

Madoka looked around the room, smiled and continued.

_"Try as I might, Shadows are formin'~. "_

_"Night after night, what can I do~?"_

Madoka was trying not to cry and keep a happy look, but he could tell she was holding it in.

_"Baby when ya come home, I'm never gonna let chya leave me! "_

_"Alone~. Without my ma~n. Lord knows I'm doin'.. __The best I can!..."_

At the pause, Madoka turns away from the crowd, and moves to the beat.

_" I know my man.. Works, for a livin'.."_

Hikaru was watching and slow dancing with Kyoya and sighed. 'I feel really bad for her, and I understand this completely... But Madoka's strong! I know she can get through it! I understand well.. Cause I had to go through it too...) She held Kyoya close to her as the dance continued.

_"I know my man, he works for me~. "_

Madoka turns around again and tears almost make themselves known.

_"I know I will..."_

She clutches her shirt where her heart is.

_"Always forgive him. All I can say, all I, can see~."_

_"Baby when you come home! I'm never gonna let you leave me!"_

Tears had begun to roll down her cheeks, but she wipes them away quickly.

_"Alone.. Without my man. My lord knows I'm doin'! "_

_"The best I can! I'm still alone.. Without, my man. ~"_

_My lord knows I'm doin'...The best I can!I'm all alone!"_

_"Without my man..! My lord knows I'm doin'!... "_

Madoka turns away from the mic and sniffs and turns back with a smile on her face

_"The best I ca~n! "_

Madoka's voice faded to silent as the crowd had begin to clap and whistle for her. Madoka bows and has a happy look on her face*  
"Thank you! Thank you all very much!"

"You go Madoka!" Hikaru called out.

As the pub started to clear out, The man in the back had walked up around backstage, and had walked up a few steps behind Madoka. The lights are off on the stage so its as dim as the rest of the pub. Equipment was being put away as the band said their goodbyes.

Madoka was putting the microphone away and stood up to leave. "good job tonight bo-" As Madoka tunred around to leave, she was met with pure shock and was rendered speechless at who was standing before her.

A cat call was heard from the Drummer as he ran of with the rest of the band. "Get it son!"

The man standing in front of Madoka was none other then Gingka Hagane. He had light tears in his eyes and he drew the shocked Madoka into a tight embrace.

"Madoka I...Im so sorry!" Was all Gingka was able to choke out at the moment.

Madoka however, her eyes were still wide with shock as she stood frozen in his embrace. Slowly, tears began to fall as she latched on to him. Never wanting to let go she started to cry uncontrollably. 'I look like a wreck but I don't care!...  
H-He's back! It's a miracle!' Were Madoka's only thoughts.

Tears had begun to stream down Gingka's face as he hugged her back just as tight. "Madoka...I..I'm so sorry! I...I Never should have left you!"

Madoka slipped her hand into his and gripped it tight and never wanted to let go. "G-Gingka... W-We have  
to talk elsewhere.." Madoka looked up and smiled brightly at him as the tears couldn't stop streaming down her  
face. "Come on.. Let's go home. "

Gingka had a small smile on his face as he put and arm around her waist and led her off stage. "Home...It's good to be back"

The walk back to the B-Pit was short as Madoka re-opened the door and her and Gingka walked down to the basement living area; or Madoka's workshop area. She was still hugging Gingka to her and he could tell that she was still crying from the chocked sobs that he hear from her.

Madoka finally regained her composure and looked up at him. "I wrote that to tell you that even though I get upset.. I  
understand what you're doing... B-But I also wanted you to know that I miss you!" She held him tightly and clutched on to his blue jacket. "I really missed you so much.. I-I was almost going to go out and look for you!"

"Oh Madoka..." Gingka hugged her to him and let her head rest on his shoulder. "There was a reason i came back Madoka...do you know what it is...It was for you... I never wanted to leave you...I wanted to stay with you my whole life..and if your song is right and you wont let me leave...its because I wasent planning to!" He held her tighter never wanting to let go.

Madoka moved back as they both sat down on the couch in the corner of the had her face in his shoulder and her words were muffled, but he could make them out. "Gingka! You do what you have to do! B-But I just really hope you know that I'm gonna give you a very hard time  
whenever or if you ever plan to leave me again!"

Gingka had on arm around her shoulders as the other hand moved to his back pocket."Madoka..I wasent planning on leaving this time! I Want To Stay Here With YOU! I dont  
want to leave you again!"

"I...I hope you never do!" Madoka cried as she clutched his jacket tighter as she started to calm down. If Gingka could see her face, he would have seen that it was red with an immence blush.

"Shhhh...I promise..and you know I never break a promise...I wont leave you.." Gingka soothed as he petted the back of her head to ease her and brought up his hand with something inside it. "Which is why I hope you accept this.."

"Accept what..?" Madoka loosened her grip and looked up at him. He could see that her face was still red and opened his hand.

In the center of his palm was a small opened little box with a ring inside. The ring was silver and the diamond on top was shaped like a Pegasus head and wing.

Madoka was speechless as she covered her mouth and tear threatened to fall again and there was a slight twinkle in her eyes.  
Gingka, however, had a look full of love and passion on his face as he held the ring out to her. "I want to stay with  
you forever Madoka...I came back for this..."

Madoka at this point had an unbelievable look on her face and didnt know what to say.

Gingka smiled down at her.

"Will you marry me Madoka?"

Madoka didn't hesitate with what came out of her mouth next.

"Yes!"

Madoka launched up and hugged him tightly and then pulled away slightly. The ring had somehow been slipped onto her fingerand there was a breif pause before both of them leand forward, their lips meeting in a kiss. Madoka's hands were on his shoulders and Gingkas were on her waist.

After a few minutes they both broke away to breathe and Gingka pulled her into his lap as the both closed their eyes drifiting off the sleep. "This is how I've always wanted it to be...being here with you is where i want to be..I Love You Madoka...and I always will..."

"Right back at you...Gingka" Madoka kissed his cheek and layed her head on his chest.

"Riiight back at you..."


End file.
